


And I Will Split the Atom

by plaguehaver



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Power Dynamics, kepler-centered, spoilers through ep.53, unusual english conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguehaver/pseuds/plaguehaver
Summary: a concise history of warren's time with goddard





	And I Will Split the Atom

**Author's Note:**

> i've been reading of h.g. wells and emily dickinson and i Strongly believe that Instead of capitalizing just proper nouns and the first words of sentences, we should Bring Back capitalizing words for Importance and Consonant Emphasis. this is just kinda me trying That out. thanks for coming to my TED Talk.

you grew up. not all at once, and not all alone, but that’s Certainly what it felt like. you grew up and you put yourself together and you Never felt like you needed help, like you needed Breath, like you were any part mortal Whatsoever. you were warren kepler, and everyone else Wasn’t. you spent your formative years Formulating. planning for every little thing that could ever go wrong for you. for you, it Never went wrong. you graduated high school early and with honors. you went to law school and learned to look at people in a way that would expose their every Flaw, their every Weakness. you met a man who could do the Same Thing to you, and instead of leaving you worser for it, he offered you a Job.

you had never been afraid of Progress. in fact, you readily chased after it, which made you a Perfect Fit for goddard futuristics. your body, your _mind_ was Exactly what they wanted, all that they ever Could have wanted, if the way marcus cutter talked about you was anything to go by. it didn’t take long for you to prove yourself and make your way up the ranks. you were Loyal to the company, to cutter, but you always let your voice be Heard when you thought it needed to be. you Didn’t need help, and you certainly Didn’t expect to find it in a Drunk twenty-something slumped over a bar in san francisco.

when you first saw him, daniel jacobi was nothing more than a driver’s license Photo in a stack of profiles. young, ex-military, down on his luck, there was nothing remarkable about him At First. At First, your interest was purely scientific, Purely Professional. and then you met him. you watched him stomp out of a fast food joint, Flipping Off his boss and throwing his uniform hat down on the ground. you watched him stumble around the streets, money spilling out of his pockets and into liquor bottles. and then you Met him. he put on an icy Front, but it was paper-thin. a warm greeting and a drink was all that it took for him to air out Everything in front of You. nothing that you didn’t already know, of course. your Relationship in the years that would follow showed that no matter What, you were always just a few steps Ahead.

jacobi called the number on the Card. you Knew he would. they started him out in r&d to make sure he was made of the Right material. goddard deciding they needed to Test jacobi almost offended you. you knew he would come out of it having surpassed their every expectation. and he Did. they didn’t really doubt you much after that. si-5 was Not what daniel was used to, and he showed that on his very first mission. you showed him who You were when you locked him in That Room with just you and an armed bomb. you both came out of it unscathed and he didn’t really doubt you much after that.

he became Your ballistics expert. though, you always did feel that “ballistics” was a much too Scientific term for what he did. yes, what jacobi did was science, but the word felt too Cold. too Dispassionate. for jacobi, every blast was a Performance. every explosion was a fireworks show, was Music and flight and adrenaline. it was falling from a height and running headlong into enemy territory and colliding with him in a hotel room after every building had turned to ash.

you held on to him for Dear Life. not for yours, but for His. your Hands on his hips and your Teeth on his throat and your hips pressing his into the bed. and not letting go. and holding him together as he Exploded beneath you. that always _had_ been your Responsibility. always so transfixed on the Fire and Brimstone and Ash of each and every bast he carried out. he thought they were the most beautiful things in the world. you could think of a few others that might have Surpassed them.

if daniel jacobi was Fire, alana maxwell was Electricity. every move she made was filled with a special energy that Flowed throughout her and whoever else was in range. she and jacobi fed into each other, wind into a Hurricane. together, They were a force to be reckoned with. the two of them plus you? you might as well have been New Gods. you became cutter’s vanguard, and your team, his front-line soldiers. you did everything in his Name, in the Name of Progress. no mortal force in Heaven nor Earth could get in his way once you paved the road for him. everything was done for the sake of the Bigger Picture, whether your team knew that or not.

six people and an ai went up into space for the first Hephaestus mission to orbit the red dwarf star Wolf 359. only One returned, and you had to pick him up and bus him back to terra firma. three people and an ai went up into space for the Second Hephaestus mission. when canaveral had their suspicions that they may have received a Fourth resident, cutter decided that it was time for you to make another visit. this time with the whole gang tagging along.

when you first told him about the assignment, jacobi’s Blood seemed to be made out of Questions. he wanted to know When, for How Long, Who was Up There, and Why is this Rust Bucket of a space station so Important anyways? you told him it was Need To Know. for a time, he accepted the fact that he Didn’t.

but then you got Up There, and you saw the Captain. and you Didn’t say anything. and Jacobi came back from the shuttle, saying that he wasn’t the Only One of him. and you Didn’t say anything. and you shot the Captain and alana got held at gunpoint while jacobi held hilbert at c-4-point. and you Didn’t say anything. and people died. and you told Him to trust you. and he Didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from [Lemon Demon's "Eighth Wonder"](https://youtu.be/SeXE6lo2dzI)
> 
> let me know whether or not you Liked this! i'll Probably keep doing it either way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog [@plaguehaver](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/plague-haver) or my personal blog, [@thedominoswizard](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedominoswizard)


End file.
